Find Love and Mend The Broken Tapestry
by Loving New Dawn
Summary: I ran to where I had left Toothless, jumped onto the saddle. 'Let's go boy' and flew off just like that. Now I'm sitting in a cave. With a crying, fire red, curly haired, crying girl…Merida laying on my lap. Wow…today's just…wow. R&R! Enjoy!


**Hey Readers!**

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while I've been really busy. But I'm working on a couple stories now to try and make up for it. Also sorry in advance if this story seems rushed. It was just an idea I had. I had watched and AMV for Hiccup X Merida earlier, I started watching Brave and decided to change this scene a bit. R&R ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or Brave**

* * *

**Find Love and Bind the Broken Tapestry**

* * *

**Chapter 1 ~ Broken Rules and Bows**

**Merida POV**

'Merida! Don't you dare fire another arrow!' Mum shouted.

I didn't listen. I set up the last arrow and aimed it carefully.

'I forbid it!' Was the last thing I heard as I took in a deep breath and let the arrow slip from my fingers. It flew off, straight to the centre of the target. It hit the other arrow and split it right through the stone tip, until it stopped as it hit the wood of the stand.

I smiled happily.

The smile disappeared as I turned to face mother. She was breathing heavily through her teeth. Trying to hide as much anger as she could. She then grabbed my hand roughly and dragged me off toward the tower.

'You're acting terribly.' She mumbled as she opened the door. I then squealed as she threw me into her bedroom, where none of the guests could come. 'Right, I've had just about enough of you, lass.' She started sternly.

'You're the one that wants me to—' I started but she cut me off.

'You embarrassed them,' she pointed outside the door. 'You embarrassed me!'

'I followed the rules!' I pointed to myself.

'You don't know what you've done!' She closed the door.

'You just don't care how I—'

'All sorts can happen if it's not set right!' Mother scolded.

'Just listen!' I cried out.

'I am the queen. You listen to me.' She stated proudly.

'Argh! This is so unfair.' I hit the table in anger.

'Unfa—ha! Unfair?' She stated disbelievingly.

'You were never there for me! This whole marriage is what you want! Do you ever bother to ask what I want? No!' I paced around the room swinging a sword around as I did. 'You walk around telling me what to do, what NOT to do! Trying to make me be like you! Well, I'm not going to be like you!' I lectured.

'Ah! You're acting like a child!' She placed her hands on her hips.

'And you're a beast!' I pointed the sword towards her tapestry. 'That's what you are!'

She gasped. 'Merida!'

I pushed the tip of the sword through the tapestry. 'I'll never be like you.' I ripped the tapestry five centimetres.

She gasped again. 'No! Stop that!'

I wasn't done yet. 'You!' I slashed the tapestry. 'I'd rather die than be like you!'

She gasped for the third time. An expression of anger came to her face and she stomped towards me.

'Merida, you are a princess!' She took the sword from my hand and threw it across the room. I gasped. 'I expect you to act like one!' She took the bow from around my back.

'Mum!' I pulled the hair from my eyes just in time to see her throw my bow into the fire. 'Ah!' I placed my hands over my mouth in distress.

I backed away from her and towards the door.

'Merida!' I opened the door and went running down the hallway with tears streaming down my face. What did she do?

I clung to Angus' mane as he galloped across the bridge and into the forest. I leant far down that his mane was touching my face. I wailed and tears fell down my face. Only one person can comfort me now.

* * *

**Hiccup POV**

I had been flying this morning with Toothless and had seen long boats heading towards Merida's castle. What's going on?

I had taken a small peek while they were all talking and heard something about suitors and marriage. Merida has to get married? And she didn't tell me? Oh my god!

I ran to where I had left Toothless, jumped onto the saddle. 'Let's go boy!' and flew off just like that.

Now I'm sitting in a cave. With a crying, fire red, curly haired, crying girl…Merida laying on my lap. Wow…today's just…wow.

I sat her up and knelt in front of her. I removed her hands from her face, brushed her hair out of the way and wiped the tears from her eyes. 'So, are you going to tell me what happened?'

* * *

**A/N: So that's chapter 1. Chapter 2 should be up soon. Enjoy and please review!**

**Loving New Dawn.**


End file.
